More Gracie's FAKE Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: Because the first one got too large... More drabbles written for the 27thprecinct LJ community. WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Babysitting

Title: Babysitting  
Date Written: 11/13/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 449  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Carol/Bikky, OC (Lisa)  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through to Like Like Love  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Set about ten years after Like Like Love, inspired by infomtemplar's little one... So much adorable!  
---  
"Dee!" 

Dee 'oofed' as he felt a small child jump on his chest as he napped on the couch. He pulled the little girl on his chest into a hug. "What are you doing here, Lisa?"

"Mommy dropped me off!" the girl said, squirming in the man's arms.

"So we get to babysit," Ryo finished, and Dee finally opened his eyes to look up at his lover. The blonde was leaning over him, smiling. "Christmas shopping," he murmured in a low tone.

"Aah."

The dark-haired detective looked down at the little girl in his arms who was smiling back at him with her mother's green eyes and smile and her father's dark skin and bright blonde hair. "I get to play with you, Grandpa Dee!"

"Goody," the man replied sarcastically, and Ryo smacked him with a throw pillow.

Lisa laughed, thinking it was a game and started beating her dark-haired grandfather with another pillow.  
---  
Ryo smiled at little Lisa as she snuck another spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough from the bowl of mix. She really looked amazingly like her parents, with Carol's eyes and smile and mannerisms and his foster son's long blonde hair and cafe au lait skin. The girl was one of the most precious things in his life.

She was definitely more of a princess than her mother, too--more often than not, she got her way.

Ah, but she was only four.

"_Ichi_, _ni_, _san_!" she counted the cooling cookies in Japanese, smiling proudly up at her half-Japanese grandfather.

Ryo leaned down to kiss her slightly chubby cheek, making her laugh.  
---  
Carol came back late, later than she expected. The apartment was quiet and dark when she let herself in. She stashed her daughter's Christmas presents in the hall closet like she had told Ryo before she went out, walking in the minimal light filtering in through the window blinds through Dee's apartment.

When she opened the door to Dee and Ryo's bedroom, she had to stop for a moment and smile. Her daughter was snuggled between Dee and Ryo, the three of them sleeping soundly. The lamp sitting on the bedside table was on, a storybook slumped on the floor where it fell when Ryo slipped into sleep.

Two strong arms encircled her waist and Carol leaned back against her husband. "Don't they look good?"

"They'd never say it aloud, but they really always wanted a kid of their own," Bikky agreed, pressing a kiss into the woman's silver blonde hair.

"Maybe we should give them another one, then," Carol teased, tilting her head up to kiss Bikky's cheek.

Bikky chuckled. "Let's let them sleep," the tall man said, reaching over to close his foster fathers' bedroom.  
---


	2. Probably Wouldn't Be This Way

Title: Probably Wouldn't Be This Way  
Date Written: 11/14/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 573  
Characters/Pairings: Diana/Berkley (I know, teh evil het), Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: Angst. God, the angst.  
Spoilers: Through Book Seven  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Inspired by LeAnn Rime's song by the same name. Slight AU after the 7th book--I'm taking creative license and throwing _Like Like Love_ out the window.  
---  
Diana Spacey put her hands in her pockets as she stared at the tombstone before her. Falls in New York were so cold compared to her home in LA. It wasn't often that she was on the East Coast, now that the Bennet/Grant case was closed. The cartel had collapsed in on itself after Leo Grant had died, the remaining drug lords killing each other off as they desperately fought to get a piece of the property. 

But there had been casualties on both sides of the law. Which is why she was in the graveyard today.

"Hey Berks"  
---  
Diana had always loved Berkley Rose, since the moment she saw him.

Well, it probably wasn't love at first sight, per se. Maybe more that she liked him from the moment she met him. He was arrogant and haughty and so damn _perfect _it could be infuriating. And she would be the first to admit that there certainly was the chemistry between them.

Friends with benefits, the term was.

Eventually, she began to want... more. Not more in bed, certainly, but _only _him in her bed.

But Berkley couldn't be pinned down by just one woman. Even if that woman was Diana Spacey. Even though the sex was great, and it kept him coming back.

She did tell him, once, that she loved him. Right after sex, as the two of them enjoyed the post-coital bliss of orgasm.

He had laughed, kissed her and said, "You don't love me, Dee Dee."

The hurt and anger of the statement had faded, but the feelings behind it didn't. In fact, they had strengthened over time.

Before she could tell him again, though, a bullet had brought her life to a complete stand still.  
---  
His funeral had been packed, standing room only. He was, after all, a police commissioner.

And the first three rows of pews were stuffed full of sobbing women... and men... mourning the loss of a lover.

Afterward, Ryo had talked Dee into taking the FBI agent back to his apartment so she could stay with someone for the night. The dark-haired detective had been so kind to her, and reminded her so strongly of Berkley that while she was drowning in her sorrow, she climbed up into his lap and tried to make out with him.

Dee had to grab her arms and pull her away from him to make her stop. "Diana, I am not Berkley!"

That statement made her stop, staring wide-eyed at the detective before she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. The dark-haired man had held her until she fell asleep, and taken care of her until she was able to pick herself up and continue with her life, even if a major person was no longer in it.  
---  
Ryo and Dee found Diana leaning against Rose's tombstone, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed as she cried softly, and Dee wrapped an arm around Ryo's waist, pulling him close. "She looks so lost."

"It's only been a year," Ryo replied, leaning his head against Dee's shoulder as he wrapped his own arms around the taller detective's waist. "I'd be locked in a room still if I lost you."

Dee pressed a kiss into Ryo's blonde locks. "God willing, you never will."

And because Berkley couldn't, the two detectives kept a watchful eye on the FBI agent.  
---


	3. Legal Loopholes

Title: Legal Loopholes  
Date Written: 11/28/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 130  
Characters/Pairings: Dee, Ryo, OC  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Major props to Reno911! for this one.  
---  
There were two sure-fire ways to piss off Dee Laytner: Turn off a Knicks game minutes before the buzzer--

And bad mouth him when he was on the job.

Ryo shook his head as his partner snapped the shiny metal handcuffs over a teenager's wrists, ignoring the profanities spewing out of the young man's mouth.

"Dee... All he was doing was speeding. What are we going to charge him with?"

Dee shoved the boy in the back of their unmarked car and closed it, muffling the screams. "Speeding and..." The man smirked at his partner, flicking the licence across the street, where it slid into a drain. "Driving without a licence."

"BASTARD!" the teen screamed in the car.

Dee banged on the glass. "Shut up!"

Ryo shook his head.  
---


	4. Just Call Me Mr West

Title: Just Call Me Mr. West  
Date Written: 11/28/05  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 247  
Characters/Pairings: Marty, Ted, Dee, Drake  
Warnings: Potentially offensive political and racist statements. Read with caution.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: Big thanks go to Kanye West (who said the line) and whoever decided to make the shirt. This made my day at work last week.  
---  
"Your partner's late," Drake Parker grumbled to Ted, looking at his watch. 

"Dude, don't bitch at me," Ted replied. "Marty has to come in from the 'burbs. Having a wife and kid must suck."

"Not as much as having to be frickin' undercover," Dee shot back, inhaling sharply on his cigarette. "Damn, I wish I was off."

"Too bad our partners are sharpshooters," Drake replied, commiserating with his temporary partner and lighting his own cigarette. "When they're needed, we have to work too."

"Here he comes!" Ted said, sighing in relief as the other two turned to see Marty jogging towards them. The man was formitable; tall, dark and well-muscled from years of playing basketball. He looked like a bear but was more like a teddy bear--he had a level head and a big soft spot for kids, having three of his own; and he never, ever tried to pick a fight.

Which is why everyone was staring at him like he had grown another head when he jogged up wearing a a black tee with the words "George Bush Doesn't Like Black People" emblazzoned on the front.

"What!" Marty demanded.

"Kanye West fan?" Ted gently teased his partner.

"My kids got it for me, thank you," the tall man defended.

"Dude, you so should wear that at the next press conference," Dee said, pointing at Marty, cigarette in hand.

"Right behind Rose, even," Drake replied, nodding.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this," the man grumbled as the other three laughed.  
---


	5. Fatherhood

Title: Fatherhood  
Date Written: 11/29/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,044  
Characters/Pairings: Carol/Bikky, Dee/Ryo  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through Like Like Love  
Disclaimer: Not mine Notes: Something that's been bouncing in my head for a while. Set six years after Like Like Love   
---  
Randy 'Ryo' MacLean was worried about his foster son, Bikky. 

He was always worried about the boy, although the twenty-four year old couldn't be considered a 'boy' anymore. After college, the young man had been signed to the Knicks--much to Dee's dismay--and was one of the best players in the league. He had bought an engagement ring with his signing bonus and proposed to his long-time sweetheart.

He was married with a home and a career of his own, but Ryo could still see the tall blonde as the brave ten-year-old boy he had first met.

Today, however, Bikky had turned up at the apartment he shared with Dee, soaking wet from the downpour outisde, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Ryo had immediately started fussing over the boy, giving him towels and spare clothing so he could dry off and change and making Bikky some hot chocolate to warm him up. He and Dee were sitting at the dining room table, having a quiet conversation about a few of Bikky's teammates and his upcoming game.

Ryo set the steaming mug at the younger man's elbow, who curled his chilled fingers around the warmth, but didn't drink. "What's wrong, Biks?"

The basketball player's blue eyes were almost mesmerized by the light brown foam floating at the top of the hot chocolate, and he didn't answer for a long minute.

"It's Carol."

Dee and Ryo exchanged a look. Recently, Carol's temper had been short with everyone in their little family, causing her to do anything from fly into a rage to breaking down into tears from any little statement made by the men. Dee had written it off as Carol just being a woman, but Ryo had disagreed.

"Does she want a divorce?" Dee asked, getting straight to the worst possible scenario.

The platinum blonde hair swayed gently when Bikky shook his head, and the two foster fathers sighed in relief.

"Did you get in a fight and she threw you out?"

Bikky shook his head again, and the two lovers exchanged mirror looks of confusion.

"Then what's wrong?" Ryo asked, leaning over to run his fingers soothingly through the damp blonde strands.

Bikky took a deep breath. "She's pregnant."

"That's great!" Ryo exclaimed, putting an arm around the young man's shoulders. "How far along is she?"

"She's halfway into her fourth month," came the reply. "She didn't want to tell me earlier and get our hopes up and then have something happen."

"Is it because she didn't tell you? Is that why you're upset?" Ryo pressed, trying to look into Bikky's eyes.

Two large fists banged the table, and the cremaric mug was upset, steaming liquid spreading over the polished tabletop. "Ryo, I'm scared shitless! I'm twenty-four and my wife is having a child and I'm deathly afraid of doing something to screw up!" the man replied, glaring at his foster father before breaking down into tears.

Ryo wrapped his arms around Bikky and patted his back soothingly. "Shhh, calm down, it'll be okay. I mean, Dee half-raised you, and you turned out fine."

"Hey!" the dark-haired detective protested as he searched for a rag to clean up the mess.

"You'll be a fine parent," Ryo reassured his son, smiling at his lover over the blonde's head. "You're just tired from working too hard and not getting enough sleep; go lay down in your room, we'll call Carol to let her know where you are."

Bikky sniffled, looking like the ten-year-old he used to be. "O-okay. Can you tell her--"

"We will," Dee replied, ruffling the long blonde hair. "Go get in your bed, monkey brat."

"Hey, I can stomp you now," Bikky replied, wiping his cheeks.

"Gotta catch me first--I'm smaller, more aerodynamic," Dee shot back, pushing the boy towards his room. The two fell into their groove of arguing with one another as they headed towards the bedroom, and Ryo smiled. Dee always knew what to say to their son to make it all better.

The half-Japanese man picked up the phone and pressed the number two, hearing the speed dial quickly toning out the number to Bikky and Carol's apartment. His daughter-in-law picked up on the third ring. "Ryo? Is Bikky there?"

"Yes he's here, Carol," Ryo reassured the girl. "He told us about it. Congratulations."

Carol chuckled. "Thank you. I guess I should have told him about it sooner, hmn?"

"That might have been better," Ryo agreed.

"I didn't think he'd take the news that badly," the woman admitted in a small voice, and Ryo had to smile to himself. Dee might know how to handle Bikky, but he knew how to handle Carol.

"He wasn't expecting such a big change in his life so suddenly, Carol. It was just a shock, he needed some time by himself to think about it."

He paused, thinking. "Do you want to come over here for the night?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," the dark blonde replied, looking up at Dee. The dark-haired man made a hand motion signaling that Bikky was already asleep.

He must have been more tired than they had thought. "I'll come pick you up, okay? Don't go walking around in the rain!"

Carol laughed. "Yes DAD. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay. Oh, and Carol?"

"Hmn?"

"We love you, you know that, right?"

He could hear her smile on the other end of the line. "I do. Thanks, Ryo."

"I'll stay here in case Bikky wakes up," Dee said as Ryo hung up their phone. "I feel like they're ten and thirteen again."

"They still are kids," Ryo replied as his lover gathered him into those big strong arms he loved so much.

"They'll be fine," Dee said firmly, kissing Ryo's forehead as the blonde laid his cheek against his chest.

"We're going to be grandparents," Ryo said, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I'm too young to be a grandfather," Dee groaned, but then smiled down at his lover. "You'll make a great grandma, though."

Ryo pinched Dee gently, making him laugh. "I'm gonna go pick up Carol, why don't you get comfy on the icouch/i."

Dee kissed Ryo gently, smiling. "I'll be waiting with hot cocoa."

Ryo smiled back.  
---


	6. Scare

Title: Scare  
Date Written: 11/29/05  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 632  
Characters/Pairings: Carol/Bikky  
Warnings: Mature themes  
Spoilers: Up through the fourth book  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Notes: A second piece, somewhat companion-like to the previous one. Carol's about nineteen, so Bikky's about sixteen.  
---  
"Baby, there's something I have to tell you," Carol confessed, looking up at Bikky. The two of them were lying in one another's embrace in his room, clothes on (this time) and just enjoying being close to one another. 

"Hmn?" came the somewhat sleepy reply from her lover.

"I'm... Bikky, I'm late."

Blue eyes opened to look at her seriously. "How late?"

"About a week," she replied, her face turning downwards. "It's happened before, but this is the first time it's happened since we've been sleeping together. It might be nothing, but I thought you should know."

She could feel his gaze on her, and her face flushed with embarassement. "We can take care of it, if I am."

"Do you want to?" came the soft reply, and she looked up into his face again. "Carol, I told you when we first began having sex. If anything happened as a result of this, we'd agree on a way to take care of the situation." One large, cafe au lait colored hand rested on her abdomen.

"But primarily, it's your body. If you want to abort it, I'll help pay for it. If you want to give it up for adoption, I'll sign the papers." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "And if you want to keep it, I'll help you."

Carol felt tears pricking her eyes, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't let you give up your life like that. It would be selfish."

He pulled her away, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he smiled down at her. "We'll take whatever comes at us together, okay? I'm not going to leave you for something silly like you carrying my child." He leaned down and licked a tear streaking down her cheek away.

"Tomorrow we'll go down to the free clinic and get a test done, okay"  
---  
Bikky got into an argument with the nurse over if he was allowed into the room for the test results, but the doctor had eventually allowed him in once Carol told him that Bikky was most likely the father if she was pregnant. The two lovers had sat in the sterile room, hands linked as they answered every question the doctor threw at them to the best of their knowledge.

When the older man left to get the test results, Bikky leaned over to kiss Carol. "I love you, no matter what."

Carol smiled back. "If it comes back positive, I'm going to abort it."

"Are you sure?"

Carol nodded, her eyes sad. "It's the best option that I can see. Neither one of us is ready for a baby, and I know I'll never be able to give up your child."

Bikky smiled sadly back at her. "And I'll be there to hold your hand." He kissed the back of her pale hand. "We're in this together."

At that moment, the doctor came in, quietly shutting the door behind him before turning his attention to the two teenagers before him. "Congratulations, kids"  
---  
Doctor Fitzgerald watched the two teenaged lovers he had just seen walk out the door of the free clinic. The boy lifted the girl up, spinning her around and smiling at her, watching her silver-blonde hair catch the sun.

"I take it they got some good news," his nurse said, putting away Carol's file.

"You know I can't answer that," the doctor replied, smiling at his nurse. "I can tell you that is one lucky woman, though."

The nurse laughed. "I thought her boyfriend was gonna bite my head off."

"He might have," Fitzgerald joked back, and the nurse frowned at him. "He really loves her."

"I could have told you that," the nurse shot back. "Woman's intuition."

Fitzgerald laughed. "Who's our next patient?"  
---


	7. Court Day

Title: Court Day  
DateWritten: 12/6/05  
Word Count: 1,014  
Rating: T  
Fandom: FAKE/Law and Order: SVU (yes, a crossover! scary, no)  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo from FAKE; Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, and Alex Cabot from SVU (mentioned Olivia/George Huang)  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through book 7  
Notes: I have been itching to write a SVU crossover with FAKE, and here it is.  
---  
"Do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked tiredly as Ryo stood before the witness stand, one hand on resting on a black leather-bound Bible, the other raised as he swore in. 

"Yes sir," came the calm reply and Dee watched as his lover sat in the chair, adjusting the mike stand a bit so every utterance could be recorded for posterity.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record," the judge, a slightly-balding man with circle wire-rimmed glasses, requested, looking over the gold rims to glare benevolently at Ryo.

Ryo leaned forward a bit in his chair. "Randy MacLane--M-A-C-L-A-N-E," he spelled out for the benefit of the court recorder, who nodded as she typed. "I'm a detective at the 27th precinct's Criminal Investigations Unit."

The ADA, a pretty blonde with black-rimmed glasses, stood and walked towards Ryo, her heels clicking on the tile. She paused about a meter in front of the witness stand, folding her hands in front of her. "Detective MacLane, please tell the jury what occurred on August 5th of last year."

"My partner--Dee Laytner--and I received an anonymous tip on the case that we had been working on."

"And what was the nature of that case?" Alex Cabot interrupted.

"We were trying to uncover a cocaine drug ring that was shipping drugs from outside the country through Los Angles to New York. The tip we received corroborated suspicions that we had that Mr. Roberts--the defendant--was acting as a drug mule."

"Please continue."

Ryo shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. It helped that three friendly faces were sitting in the galley, but he was always nervous when he testified. "When we arrived on the premises, Mr. Roberts' ten-year-old son Steve granted us entry. Before we even entered the house, we could see approximately a pound of what looked like cocaine on the dining room table. My partner radioed in to report what we had found when the defendant appeared in the hallway and began striking his son with his belt. I arrested Mr. Roberts for child abuse and drug possession, and proceeded to call Olivia Benson from the Special Victims unit. Detective Laytner and I gave our statements to her and her partner--Detective Elliot Stabler--and the four of us agreed to take Mr. Roberts back to the 27th for interrogation on our case while Detectives Benson and Stabler took Steve to the hospital for a physical and then later to Special Victims to take his statement."

"Thank you Detective MacLane."

Alex walked back to her seat (with only a small glance at the jury to gage their reactions) as the defense attorney stood, smoothing his jacket and straightening his tie. "Let me get this straight: You called Detective Benson personally?"

Ryo nodded, looking slightly confused. "Yes sir--I have her cell phone number in case of emergencies."

"How do you know Olivia Benson?"

"Objection!" Alex rose to her feet, the wooden legs of the chair scrapping along the floor. "Relevance, your Honor?"

"If you would allow me to continue this train of questioning..." the other attorney defended.

"Get to the point," the judge cautioned. He looked at Ryo. "Please answer the question, son."

"Detective Benson and I have been friends for years," Ryo replied, blonde brows furrowing in confusion. "We went through the Academy together, we remained friends after graduation."

"Just friends?"

Ryo allowed himself a small smile. "If you're implying that I made up this child abuse charge to try and get in Detective Benson's good graces, you're sorely mistaken. Detective Benson is a _friend_, nothing more."

In the galley, Dee leaned over Elliot to whisper to Olivia, "You ho, get your hands off my man."

Olivia chuckled in return. "But he's so cute!" she replied in a quiet tone.

"And oblivious," Elliot muttered.

"It's a cute oblivious," Olivia defended.

"You and Asians," Elliot teased. "First Huang, now Ryo--"

"But since you obviously don't believe me," Ryo's voice cut off their argument before it could really start, "I'm more inclined to chase her partner than her."

The three detective stopped to stare at Ryo, eyes wide. "Dude, Ryo's totally hitting on you, Stabler," Dee said.

"On record, even. Should I show this to Kathy?"

"Shut. Up."

"You're a homosexual then, Detective MacLane." The question was more of a statement, but Ryo answered it anyway.

"I am. And before you imply anything about me doing something to impress Detective Stabler, I have a lover that I am very satisfied with."

Dee gave Olivia a smug look, and the short-haired woman rolled her eyes. "You win this round..."

"Who is this mystery lover, then?"

"Your Honor!" Alex cried, rising to her feet again.

"That's quite enough," the judge agreed, glaring at the man.

While the defense went to his table to review his notes, Dee smiled at Ryo. The blonde had apparently come a long way in the few short years they had been together, from flat-out denial to stating on court record that he was taken. He was proud of his Ryo.

He also wondered if he could get a court transcript to frame. Oh, Ryo was getting a big thank-you tonight. He might even have to send the monkey brat out to Carol's.

"Detective MacLane, you have a ward, don't you?"

"I have a son, yes."

"And didn't Detective Benson help you with the adoption process?" Alex's chair scraped on the floor and the attorney immediately withdrew his question. "Do you ever have to punish him?"

"I never raise an angry hand to Bikky."

"Did your father spank you as a child, Detective MacLane?"

"Spank? Yes." Ryo looked at the jury. "Beat me over the head with a belt buckle the size of his fist? No"  
---  
The jury was out two hours before coming back with a guilty verdict.

Alex later told them that they had only taken five minutes to decide that he was guilty.  
---


	8. Do Something

Title: Do Something  
Date Written: 12/6/05  
Word Count: 134  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Bikky  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: Through book 7  
Notes: Inspired by recent events over on fake 2nd chance, Ryo being bitchy and horny. You guys rock, RPGers.  
---  
Dee entered Ryo's apartment to find his lover's foster son staring at him. "What?" 

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but apparently you're not doing your job in the bedroom," Bikky replied.

Dee was floored.

"Your lover is being a total prick, and YOU need to just get back in that bedroom and fuck him senseless," Bikky demanded.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Bikky?"

Blue eyes rolled skywards. "Just... deal with it, okay? A horny, moody Ryo is so not fun."

"Where is he?"

"In the shower. Look, I'm leaving. Just... call me when it's over."

Dee couldn't help but smirk as Bikky slammed the door behind him. Well, when the son gives his blessings...

Dee grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt, heading towards Ryo's bathroom.  
---


	9. New Year's Party

Title: New Year's Party  
Date Written: 1/1/06  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 483  
Characters/Pairings: Rose, Ted, Drake/JJ  
Spoilers: None, really.  
Warnings: Little bit of kissin', that's about it.  
Notes: Inspired by recent events over on the FAKE RPG  
---  
The annual New Year's Bash thrown by the 27th precint's commissioner was in its final hour, and well in swing. The punch had been spiked and consumed, and quite a few of the members of the precinct were sneaking off to make out on the veranda or other various places of the dance hall with their dates or significant others like teenagers. 

Ted was spending his time between dances with random single women in the precinct and talking with his friends who were doing the same. Currently, he and Drake were watching a very drunk JJ dancing with one of the girls from Traffic.

"Damn, he's gonna regret this at work on Monday," Drake said, chuckling. "Those girls are going to be all over him."

"Shit, no kidding man," Ted agreed, glaring at JJ, who was spinning an equally-tipsy bleach blonde around. "How come the openly gay one gets all the fucking girls?"

The commissioner made his way by, smirking at JJ and the girl dancing before eying Ted. "Encouraging roistering, are we O'Neill?" he teased as he swept by, greeting people.

"Damn, I need a fuckin' dictonary to have a conversation with that man," Ted grumped.

JJ slipped and fell hard on his rear, and Drake put his cup down on a nearby table. "Sorry, man, but I gotta take him home or something."

Ted simply snorted into his cup and watched one of the brunettes from PR walk by.

"JJ, man, c'mon, time to go," Drake said as he shouldered his way onto the dance floor to pull JJ to his feet.

"Don' wanna," the drunk sharpshooter replied, fighting weakly against his partner. "'S not even m'nigh' yet..."

"I know, we can watch it from my apartment," Drake replied, knowing just how to manipulate his drunk partner. "I've got a perfect view of it."

"'Kay 'kay!" the blue-blonde sang, allowing Drake to put a hand on his shoulder as he bounced out the door and to Drake's car. He fought briefly with the seatbelt buckle and babbled the whole way to the apartment, with Drake steering him cautiously.

"You can take the bed," the brunette offered, hauling out some clothing for JJ to sleep in. However, the drunken man needed help, having reached the point of not being able to use his hands properly. When JJ was changed, he looked very much like a little boy playing dress-up in too clothing.

Or like a girlfriend.

Drake shook his head. Maybe he had one too many himself.

"T'ank 'ou, Drakey," JJ said, smiling sleepily, leaning up to press his lips briefly against his partners.

Drake looked down, stunned, as JJ fell back against his pillows, snoring loudly. He touched his lips, stunned, as he wondered which JJ would be more upset about in the morning: That JJ had kissed _Drake _or that he had given Drake his first kiss of the new year.  
---


	10. Reasons Why

Title: Reasons Why  
Date Written: 1/4/06  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 309  
Characters/Pairings: Dee, Mother, OCs  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I was in a mood today. So here.  
---  
"Sister Maria, while no one here is trying to tell you that what you're doing is wrong--" 

"You're not able to give me any money at this time to help with the keep up of my church," Maria Lane finished, rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air. "What else is new?"

"Sister--"

"Father, please," she interrupted the aging man in black, holding up her hand. "I understand why the Church cannot give me funds for the orphanage, nor have I ever asked for them. However, I do not like having to come all the way downtown to hear the same thing year after year. I believe that a telephone call would suffice?"

The priest simply sighed and shook his head.

"Why do you do this, Sister Lane"  
---  
"Get in bed, Penguin's coming!"

Maria shook her head as she heard Dee's voice, followed by the pitter-patter of little feet up the wooden stairs. She snuck up behind Dee and pulled on his ear. "What have I said about Penguin?"

"Ow! I'm sorry, Mother!"

"You'd better be," she growled fondly before pressing a kiss against her son's head. Dee was seventeen and currently the oldest child at the orphanage.

She was also the proudest of him, but she'd never tell anyone that.

"How was St. Patrick's?" Dee asked, following the aging nun into the kitchen. He watched as she set a kettle on the stove and dug around for two mugs.

"Eh, same old same old. Didn't tell me anything I don't already know."

Dee shrugged. "That's beauocracy for you."

"That's parochialism for you," Maria corrected, dumping cocoa mix into one mug and dropping a bag of tea into the other.

Her son said thank you when she handed him his drink, and gave her a kiss good night before he went to bed.  
---  
"Trust me, Father. I have my reasons"  
---


	11. Hate Crime

Title: Hate Crime  
Rating: K+ to T  
Word Count: 531  
Characters/Pairings: Drake, JJ (slight slash)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Mentioning of a hate crime Notes: Inspired by me catching a little bit of "The Laramie Project" on HBO. Jesus, that movie makes me cry every time I watch it.  
---  
Drake had planned for a quiet night at his house: Drinking some beer, opening the last pack of cigarettes in the carton he had bought last week and watching the football game. 

Opening his front door to find a bruised, bloody JJ staring back at him had not figured into the plan.

And yet here they were. What else could he do?

"JJ! What the fuck happened!" Drake cried, grabbing JJ's wrist and dragging his partner into his apartment.

"I, uh, fell down the subway stairs," the sharpshooter replied weakly, wincing as his partner's hand gripped still-forming bruises. The shorter man let himself be pulled into the dining room, sitting at the table. Drake narrowed his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he went to go get the first aid kit from his bathroom: they both knew JJ was lying.

And they both knew the lie didn't fool Drake for a second.

When he returned he saw JJ sitting at the table still, his back to the brunette. The back of his shirt was torn and bloody, as if someone had tried to slash him from behind. Drake had to fight the urge to go find the bastard who had tried to paralize his partner.

"Shirt off," Drake demanded, surprised when JJ complied without complaint. The blue-haired detective unbuttoned and shrugged off his shirt in an almost robot-like manner.

The older detective winced when he saw JJ's back: the sharpshooter had pale skin that rivaled a woman's, and because of its fairness the bruises developed sooner and stood out more vividly. The bruises and shallow slash marks formed a sort of ugy lattice across his back, streaks of blood still wetly streaking down his back.

Drake gently patched up his partner, soothingly stroking the blue-blonde's hair when JJ hissed at the peroxide burn. When he was done, Drake gave his partner a change of clothes and a beer. The sharpshooter looked like a naughty child, swimming in Drake's clothing and drinking.

"So... You gonna tell me what really happened?"

JJ sighed and winced. Had whoever done this to him cracked a rib? Drake briefly considered taking his partner to the hospital for an x-ray.

"I was..." JJ paused to clear his throat, obviously fighting back tears. "Visiting a friend of mine in West Village who owns a club. I was coming back and... These three guys just jumped me... And..."

After that, JJ found he couldn't say anything else. His throat had constricted from emotion and trying hard not to cry. Drake moved around the table to put a comforting arm around his partner. JJ immediately buried his face into the comforting shoulder his partner had leant, tears soaking into the fabric of Drake's shirt.

It infuriated Drake that someone would try to hurt JJ for being who he was. He was gay, yes; but he was also cheerful and happy-go-lucky. Only perps hated JJ: even a few of the homophobic detectives couldn't help but like JJ. He just got under your skin, in a good way.

Drake ran his fingers through blue hair soothingly and tried hard to quench his blood thirst for the person who had dared hurt JJ.  
---


	12. Jail Bait

Title: Jail Bait  
Date Written: 3/23/05  
Rating: T  
Characters: Dee/Ryo, Bikky  
Word Count: 148  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Requested by brit columbia  
---  
Ryo sighed as he looked through the bars of the holding cell at his delinquent son and police officer lover. Dee and Bikky smiled back and waved weakly. 

"What the hell happened?" the half-Japanese detective demanded.

"Well, HE was speeding," Bikky immediately confessed, pointing at Dee.

Ryo raised his eyebrows. "You're in jail for a speeding ticket?"

Dee grinned sheepishly. "No... I didn't have my badge on me."

"So he threw a fit!" Bikky tattled, scooting out of arm's reach so Dee couldn't bop him.

"Bull shit, you little ingrate!" Dee replied. "You were the one sassing the guy!"

"You started it!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

Dee and Bikky lept to their feet, growling at each other. Ryo sighed and looked at the holding officer. "Let me guess--they started this? And the officer arrested them so they wouldn't kill each other?"

"Yes sir, Detective MacLean."

"You can keep them, if you want."

"RYO!"  
---


	13. When It Began

Title: When It Began  
fake 100's Weekly Challenge #1: Beginnings  
Date Written: 7/24/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Dee/Ryo, Bikky(mentioned), Carol(mentioned)  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: For the end of the series  
Warnings: None Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine.  
---  
Some days, Dee takes a step back and wonders... 

When did I become a father to the punk-ass kid Ryo took in? Not to mention the Princess.

And just when did Ryo become more than just another conquest to me? Was it in England when I almost lost him? Our first kiss? Before?

Then Ryo gives him a sweet kiss and a sexy smile and Dee gives up on wondering about the past and focuses on the present.

When it happened isn't important. The fact that it _did _happen is.

Dee couldn't have been happier that it had, too.  
---


	14. Change of Plans

Title: Change of Plans  
Non Challenge  
Date Written: 7/28/06  
Rating: K+  
Characters/Pairings: Dee Laytner, Maria Lane, Ryo MacLean (mentioned)  
Word Count: 100  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine.  
Notes: Dedicated to totally4ryo for inspiring me with her latest drabble over on fake 100.  
---  
Every year on Christmas Eve, Dee went to the orphanage and watched the younger kids while Mother took the older ones to Midnight Mass. 

"Mother? Can we talk about Christmas Eve?"

"It's all right," the nun replied. "I know you want to spend Christmas with Ryo."

Dee looked at her in surprise.

She chuckled. "Dear, Mothers know everything."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I think that he needs you more than we do."

Dee kissed her cheek. "Okay, but when you complain about it, I'm going to remind you that this was your idea," he teased.

Mother just laughed.  
---


	15. Familiar

Title: Familiar  
Date Written: 2/4/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K Pairings/Characters: Ryo, Diana, OC  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Sort of AU, but otherwise none  
Author Notes: Something that's been in my head for a while now.  
---  
Ryo shook his head at Diana as they waited in the airport lobby. "I can't believe you never told us you had a son." 

"It never came up," she replied with a grin. "Now that I've relocated, he needs to come home to his Mama."

A young boy about Bikky's age came through the gate and ran to hug Diana. He was tall and lean, with his mother's blond hair and the bluest eyes half-hidden behind glasses.

"He looks familiar," Ryo said as the boy went to collect his luggage.

"He looks like his father," Diana replied, smiling sadly.  
---


	16. Realization

Title: Realization  
Date Written: 2/8/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Pairings/Characters: Diana/Rose, OC  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Sort of AU  
Author Notes: Sequel to Familiar  
---  
Berkeley sighed as he waited for Diana to show up at dinner. He knew that her son coming in town was important to her, so he wanted to make the effort. He had never really gotten along with children... 

And it would make Diana happy.

"Berkie!" Diana's voice floated through the restaurant. He looked up to see her, son in tow.

"Berks, look at how big Rowan's grown! Doesn't he look all grown up?" she gushed as the teen blushed.

"He does indeed," he said, standing to shake the boy's hand. Rowan met his eyes confidently with familiar blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you sir," he said, and Berkeley's heart skipped a beat.

They had the same voice.  
---


	17. Confrontation

Title: Confrontation  
Date Written: 2/8/07  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Pairings/Characters: Diana/Rose  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Sort of AU  
Author Notes: Sequel to Familiar and Realization   
---  
"Damn it, Diana, why didn't you tell me?" 

"Tell you what, Berkeley? That one of our one-night flings resulted in pregnancy and that I decided not to abort it?"

"Y-yes!"

"What would you have done, married me?"

"I would have been _there_, Dee Dee."

"He turned out just fine without a father."

"It's wasn't fair to me, Diana."

"He would have seen his father going out with all sorts of men and women."

"I would have quit!"

"Don't lie. Not to me."

"I'm not, Dee Dee. You know I love you."

"I know. But not how I want you to"  
---


End file.
